beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
'' '' Note: Recently, MM made the switch from Yahoo! Groups to Invisionfree boards. we've reopened in our new boards and are currently accepting new members and new characters. Please browse our wiki to learn more about our game. Malfoy Mansion is intended for mature individuals. Please do not join if you are under the age of 18. If you do, and display an inappropriate level of immaturity, then you will be requested to leave. Current Time: third week of October, 2001 Boards: http://s13.invisionfree.com/Malfoy_Mansion About It takes place, mainly, in England. Some of the popular places are Hogwarts, London, and Hogsmeade. In addition to England, there are often influences from all of the world with characters that come from diverse backgrounds, including France, Russia, and the United States! What Characters We're Looking For *Draco Malfoy* *Lucius Malfoy* *Harry Potter* *Severus Snape* *Ronald Weasley To see a complete list of our available characters, please check out our Available Characters category. Current Events With Dumbledore's death shadowing the end of the school year, Hogwarts entered into the summer break tense. That was made worse with the sudden apparent death of Severus Snape, which affectively ended the investigation led by Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger as Hogwarts' very own Potions Master was the only suspect in Dumbledore's murder. The death of Severus Snape led to his wife, Sashenka, leaving the wizarding world with their two children. Jennifer Hawkins, a werewolf and instructor at Hogwarts, was in an accident due to a poorly brewed dose of wolfsbane potion, leaving her fiance Remus to hope for the best while her life hangs in the balance at St. Mungo's. Delphine Moreau, Hogwarts headmistress is also gearing up for the new year with upbeat distractions planned for the stunned student body. It is the end of August, and no one knows what'll happen next! Policies Like all role play games, there are rules and policies by which we govern our game. This is present in every role play the moderators have seen, so if you are an experienced role player, many of these will likely be familiar to you. Nevertheless, please thoroughly read over these and reply to this thread with a confirmation. A. Our first and most important policy is age. While we cannot validate a new member’s age, we are able to adequately determine one’s age, or at the very least maturity, through conduct. Please do not join Malfoy Mansion if you are under the age of 18 (or legal age in your country) or if you are not mature. B. In Malfoy Mansion, adult content IS allowed, hence the need for an age requirement. The game is not an erotica game and, should the majority of posts be of that nature, threads will become regulated. Currently our only requirement regarding adult natured threads is that they be marked in the topic or first post with either contains sexual content or extreme violence or both. If the topic or first post cannot be edited, inform the moderating team and we’ll fix it for you. C. We are a game intended for experienced writers. This covers a pretty broad spectrum of level of experience and types, but mainly what we like to see out of our members is a good understanding of fiction writing, including grammar and punctuation. If a member fails to show this, they will be moderated and guided to helpful websites so that their writing may improve. We all have been at different writing levels so we understand, but members will remain moderated until the moderating team no longer needs to make remarks on a member’s post. D. A persistent problem in role play games, especially text based ones, is all powerful characters. These kinds of characters aren’t fun for anyone and even the player grows tired of them because there is little room for growth and, because they are ‘perfect’, there aren’t many plot opportunities. Because of this, we require approval of all character profiles prior to playing. We will ALWAYS get back to you about your character, so if you don’t hear from us in 24 hours, please do not assume that your character is approved. We have responsibilities outside of these boards too, but we’ll get to your profile as soon as possible. To the right of these boards is a link about character development, if we’ve requested that you take another look at the profile then we’ve provided advice on how to fix it. Please look at our resource further as it may help. Note: For vampires, we have a special rule. New vampire characters cannot be over 500 (above ground) years old. Time that has been spent in a state of slumber, a coffin, or some other hibernation-like state doesn’t count against this ‘500 year’ rule, so technically a vampire can be older, as long as they are only active for a max of 500 years. '' '' Our Favorite Places The following links are to different places on the web that role players and Harry Potter fans may enjoy. Here you'll not only find Harry Potter resources, but also a place for other games to advertise (Please refrain from advertising any present day Harry Potter games). *HP Lexicon *Ashwinder Latest activity *December 25, 2011: We've officially moved to forums! Visit us at http://z13.invisionfree.com/Mafloy_Mansion/index.php? to join. *November 03, 2011: Because of RL responsibilities of many of our members, posting has slowed down. For the sake of those of us still active, we're temporarily switching to a JP format. This is temporary and we will be switching back once members are once again able to post regularly! *March 08, 2010: Our new group, Malfoy Mansion RPG, is now created. Invitatios have been sent out to all members of Malfoy Mansion so that we may make the transition to our new home. Category:Browse